Ajuda a Akatsuki
by Any Potter Uchiha
Summary: Uma nova integrante entra na akatsuki,causando algumas mudanças...err.1º fic naum peguem pesado ;S. ItaxOcc fic presente pra Kammy .Creditos a Carol por ter escrito o final.


Esta é uma fic presente(atrasada x.x) pra **Kammy-chan**

_Nota:_ Sabemos que o Tobi só entra na Akatsuki depois que o Sasori morre, mas o danna ressuscitou especialmente para participar dessa fic u.u

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não nos pertence. Por hora...

**Título: Ajuda a Akatsuki**

Era noite e os Akatsukis encontravam-se no esconderijo aguardando o seu líder em silêncio. Passam-se alguns segundos até que o líder se junta à eles. Um ser com uma máscara coral é o primeiro a se pronunciar, quebrando o silêncio.

- Líder-sama! E aí, qual é a boa? - recebeu olhares reprovadores de todos, inclusive de seu parceiro loiro, que estava ao seu lado.

- Cara, você é idiota ou o que, un?- disse o loiro

- Claro que ele é idiota.- foi a vez do ruivo se pronunciar.

- Tobi is a good boy!

- CALEM A BOCA!!!- disse Konan

Imediatamente todos ficaram e silêncio.

- Obrigado Konan- disse Pain, fazendo sinal de positivo, para em seguida voltar a atenção ao grupo. - Bom, eu os reuni aqui pois tenho um comunicado muito importante a fazer.- disse fazendo uma pequena pausa.- O Kazekage - desvia discretamente o olhar para Sasori - mandou os melhores ninjas da areia atrás de nós, cada um deles é considerado especialista no que faz. Hoje cedo, Konan sentiu um chakra poderoso pelas redondezas. Itachi reconheceu o dono, ou melhor a dona desse chakra que é conhecida como Ookami Ichigo, uma forte ninja, mas estava sem nenhuma bandana.- fez outra pausa - O que estou tentando dizer é que nós podemos convida-la a se juntar a nós temporariamente para que ela possa nos ajudar na luta com os ninjas da areia. Nós somos mais fortes que eles, mas é sempre bom ter uma arma secreta.- acabando de falar o salão ficou em silêncio, até que:

- EBA!! Uma amiguinha nova! - disse (lê-se: gritou) Tobi pulando.

- Tobi ela não será uma nova "amiguinha" - disse Konan um pouco enciumada - Não, claro que não será.

- A Konan tem razão, ela será a nossa arma secreta, apenas uma garantia caso aconteça algum imprevisto e não uma "amiguinha" - pela primeira vez o Uchiha havia se pronunciado, mas, apesar da afirmação que acabara de fazer no fundo estava curioso sobre a Ookami Ichigo.

No dia seguinte...

Após se levantarem todos foram convocados para se reunirem novamente no salão.

- Bom dia povinho do meu coração! - disse Tobi

- Cala boca Tobi ou eu vou te usar como oferenda para Jashin-sama. - disse Hidan

- Mas você não pode fazer isso com Tobi porque Tobi is a good boy! - disse Tobi fazendo voz de choro.

- Bom, - disse Itachi quebrando a discução - hoje começa o plano, mas esquecemos de um detalhe. - todos voltaram a atenção ao Uchiha - Quem irá atrai-la para cá?

Silêncio.

- Pelas minhas contas matemáticas(n/a: matemática?!) quem deve ir é a Konan por ser a única mulher.- disse Kakuzo e imediatamente todos os olhares se voltaram para Konan.

- Nem vem! Eu não vou de jeito nenhum! - disse Konan

- Ela não vai! - disse Pain entrando no salão - Quem vai sou eu, afinal nós não sabemos com quem estamos lidando e além do mais eu sou o líder - disse fazendo pose. Fez uma pausa. - Deidara, vem comigo para me dar cobertura.

- Hai, un!

- Então vamos!

E saíram, seguindo as coordenadas preparadas por Itachi e Konan. Ficaram andando durante duas horas e meia até chegarem ao encontro de Ichigo. Ela era morena, possuía órbes azuis e estava tentando pegar uma fruta na árvore. Pain e Deidara acharam estranho uma ninja tão poderosa estar pulando para pegar uma fruta.

- Err...você quer ajuda? - disse Pain se aproximando.

- Hum...não, obrigada - após dizer isso concentrou o chakra nos pés e subiu na árvore, andando calmamente.

Pain, que assistia a cena, achou aquilo muito estranho pois, minutos atrás ela estava pulando na tentativa de pegar a fruta. Foi então que notou que ela devia ter sentido os chakras deles e fingiu não ter percebido para ver se eles se aproximariam.

- O que vocês querem? - perguntou a ninja.

- Tenho uma proposta para você. - disse Pain.

- Estou ouvindo. - respondeu Ichigo com um tom indiferente.

- Bom, quero saber se você está entereçada em fazer parte da akatsuki temporariamente.

- E por que eu faria isso? - perguntou Ichigo novamente com um tom indiferente.

- Por que não faria? - disse Pain usando o mesmo tom que ela.

- 1° que eu não te conheço, 2° que esse chapéu é ridículo e 3°... - não pode continuar pois foi interrompida.

- Olha aqui garota, pelo que eu pude perceber você não tem onde ficar, o que comer e muito menos aldeia definida. Se você vier comigo posso te oferecer comida e abrigo, mas em troca você terá que fazer parte da organização e lutar com a gente.

- A gente?!

- Sim, - disse Deidara saindo de seu esconderijo - nós somos uma organização chamada Akatsuki.

Ichigo pareceu pensar um pouco e logo respondeu:

- Ok, eu vou...afinal não tenho nada a perder.

- "você nem imagina" - pensou Deidara - Vamos que eu vou te mostrar o caminho,un.

Caminharam durante duas horas até chegarem ao esconderijo.

- Chegamos - disse Deidara apontando para o local.

- Aqui?! - perguntou a loira com cara de poucos amigos.

- Você não vai reclamar, né? - disse Pain, ela apenas ficou quieta.

Lá dentro...

- Gente chegamos, e com visita - disse Deidara e, logo após todos os Akatsukis estavam reunidos no salão.

- Bom, essa é a... - Pain foi cortado.

- Eu sou Ookami Ichigo, e vocês são?

- Eu sou Tobi, Tobi is a good boy!

- Hidan

- Kakuzu

- Kisame

- Konan

- Sasori

- Uchiha Itachi - quando Itachi fala o seu nome Ichigo sente um calafrio e pensa:

- " Então, esse é o famoso nuke-nin que assassinou todo o seu clã, com exceção de seu otouto...interessante."

- Bom, nós temos três dias para treinar - disse o líder.

- Mas você não disse que nós vencemos eles fácil? - foi a vez de Kisame se pronunciar.

- Hai, demo mesmo assim temos que treinar! Vamos nos dividir em duplas que são: Hidan e Kakuzu, Sasori e Deidara, Kisame e Tobi, Itachi e Ichigo, e a Konan fica comigo, entendido?

- Por que o Itachi tem que ficar com a Ichigo? - perguntou Tobi

- Porque eu quero assim.

O Uchiha de um sorriso quase imperceptível.

- Bom, então vamos começar logo porque de acordo com os meus cálculos matemáticos nós estamos perdendo muito tempo.- Kakuzu

- Certo! - disseram todos juntos e logo após todas as duplas se separaram.

OoOoOoOoO

- Deidara, isso tem que ser sério, temos apenas três dias.

- Hai, Sasori-danna - disse Deidara tirando as mãos do bolso, daí eles começaram a treinar.

OoOoOoOoO

- Tobi você é um imbecil, vem treinar em vez de ficar brincando com os peixes.(n/a: eles estão treinando perto de um rio)

- Mas Kisame eles são tão fofos! - disse Tobi com os olhos brilhando. Kisame olha para os peixes e depois para Tobi e vai brincar com eles.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Hidan, é lógico que a economia é melhor que ficar fazendo oferendas à Jashin-sama!!

- Kkkkkkkkkkk...É pra rir, né? A economia não serve pra NADA!!

Assim começou uma briga e nada de treino.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Pain você está muito divagar, assim você não vai derrotar ninguém.

- Isso é um treino, eu não quero te machucar... - disse Pain envergonhado.(n/a: ai que lindo *.*)Konan ficou sem reação e eles continuaram treinando.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Vamos logo com isso. -falou Itachi ativando o sharingan

- Você vai usar o sharingan em um treino?

- Vou.

- Nossa, não sabia que você era um medroso.

- O que você disse?

- O que você escutou.

_**- **_Pois fique você sabendo que eu não preciso o sharingan pra ganhar de você.

- Prove. - no momento seguinte que disse isso perdeu-o de vista.

- Me procurando? - sussurrou Itachi no ouvido de Ichigo, o que a vez arrepiar devido a proximidade que se encontravam, mas logo recuperou seus sentidos e tentou ataca-lo e mais uma vez ele foi mais rápido e trocou de posição com ela, ficando em sua frente e logo em seguida lhe deu uma rasteira, mas ela o segurou pela gola da capa fazendo que ele caísse junto com ela em uma posição constrangedora, ela caída no chão e ele por cima, deixando Ichigo corada. Itachi percebendo o constrangimento da morena aproximou-a e tomou-lhe seus lábios. No principio ela se entregou ao beijo, mas depois ela o afastou.

-Vamos voltar com o treino. - disse a morena se recompondo. E assim foi, eles voltaram a treinar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando já era tarde da noite os akatsukis já estavam super cansados.

- Nossa, estou morta - Ichigo

- Mas você não lutou nada- Itachi

- Sem graça.

- Vocês dois parem agora!!- gritou Konan

- Vamos dormir que amanhã tem mais.

- Onde eu vou dormir? Na sala que não, né?

- E ainda tem essa...- falou Hidan revirando os olhos

- Boa pergunta. -Deidara

- A Ichigo vai dormir com o Itachi, já que ele é o único que dorme sozinho- Pain

- Claro que não! - os dois juntos

- Vocês se entenderão - Pain

Depois disso cada dupla foi para o seu quarto.

Com Ichigo e Itachi

- Só tem uma cama?

- Sim, isso quer dizer que você vai pro chão.

- Claro que não, quem vai pro chão é você - Antes que ele falasse alguma coisa ela foi correndo e pulou na cama dele e começou a rir. Mas ele era um Uchiha, não ia deixar ela ficar na cama dele assim e sabia que ela não ia sair, então foi até ela e a pegou no colo. Ela começou a debater-se e com isso ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu com ela em cima da cama, ficando na mesma posição do incidente que ocorreu no treino.

- Temos um assunto inacabado. - e novamente Itachi tomou-a os lábios, mas ela repetiu a ação de se afastar. Ele não sabia o porque de estar fazendo aquilo, aquela garota o estava enlouquecendo e toda vez que tentava se aproximar ela o afastava.

- Desculpa, eu vou dormir no chão mesmo - Ichigo

- Humpf... - Itachi pega um cochonete, bota no chão e vai dormir. Ela fica feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo se sente culpada por ter tirado a cama dele.

- Boa noite. - disse Ichigo, porém ele nada respondeu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Passaram-se dois dias, estava tudo tranqüilo, todos estavam café da manhã, até que:

- Aaaah eles chegaram! - Deidara

- Tá na hora. - Pain

- Tá pronta? - perguntou Itachi no ouvido de Ichigo o que a fez arrepiar.

- Sempre - respondeu ela

- Vamos nessa! - falou Tobi se levantando e logo em seguida todos foram atráz.

E assim todos saíram.

Cada akatsuki estava responsável por dois ninjas da areia que eram mais fortes do que o esperado.

Logo no início da luta Sasori já estava ferido, Deidara percebendo a situação foi ajudá-lo lançando várias bombinhas em diração aos ninjas.

- Art is a bang!

Em quanto isso Hidan estava feliz pois teria novas oferendas para Jashin-sama, Kakuzu estava fazendo as contas pra ver quanto tempo levaria para derrotar os dois ninjas só que ele não estava sendo muito bem sucedido, visto que os outros ninjas eram mais rápidos que ele. Conseguiu acertar um, mas o outro veio por trás e cravou uma kunai nas costas de Kakuzu. Hindan, que presenciou a cena, cortou o ninja que tinha atacado o seu parceiro com a sua espada.

Kisame e Tobi estavam indo bem nas suas lutas.

A luta de Itachi não chegou a ser bem uma luta, já que em cinco segundos os corpos dos dois ninjas jaziam no chão.

Com Ichigo, porém estava sendo diferente. O treinamento que teve com Itachi a ajudou, porém ela não esperava lutar com ninjas tão poderosos.

- Tenho que me concentrar e encontrar um meio de distrai-los. - pensou ela.

Em um movimento rápido fez um clone e se escondeu debaixo da terra. Os ninjas não perceberam, e o clone atirou várias kunais em direção a eles. Em quanto isso a verdadeira Ichigo passava por baixo até chegar atráz dos ninjas. Voltou a superfície atacando ao mesmo tempo por frente e por tráz (através do clone e da verdadeira). Em fim os dois ninjas caíram, ela se virou para encarar Itachi, só que nesse momento um dos ninjas que estava no chão lançou uma kunai que estava do lado dele na direção de Ichigo. Itachi vendo a cena sentiu o seu coração apertar e com um reflexo se enfiou na frente de Ichigo, sendo atingido pela arma que era destinada a ela.

- Itachi! - gritou a morena, correndo para ver como o Uchiha estava. Vendo que ele estava bem tranqüilizou-se, dando o golpe final no inimigo.

No fim tudo acabou bem, a Akatsuki venceu. Os mais feridos, Sasori e Itachi, estavam sendo cuidados por Konan e Ichigo, respectivamente.

Ichigo, não aguentando de curiosidade perguntou:

- Itachi, por que você entrou na minha frente?

- Não sei. - nisso a encarou com aqueles olhos ônix, ela, por sua vez, sentiu o coração falhar. Itachi, percebendo o desaponto dela por sua resposta botou suas mãos no rosto dela e a beijou calmamente, e o Uchiha ficou feliz ao perceber que dessa vez ela havia se entregado ao beijo.

Passam-se alguns minutos e se separam por falta de ar e ficam se encarando, até o Uchiha tomar novamente a iniciativa, impressando-a contra a parede, beijando-a na área do pescoço e subindo calmamente até chegar novamente a boca dando-lhe um beijo ardente. Em seguida foram indo em direção a cama, ela já sabia onde isso ia dar mas queria continuar. Como se ele tivesse lido seus pensamentos perguntou:

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

Após ouvir a confirmação Itachi tomou-lhe novamente os lábios e no meio daquele beijo ardente ele retira a blusa dela para depois retirar a sua própria, ficando somente de calça.

Em assim, no meio de beijos, eles vão se despindo as poucos, até ficarem completamente nús. Chegou o momento de Itachi fazer com que Ichigo se tornase sua, penetrou-a lentamente com medo de machuca-la, mas seu receio logo acabou pois sua parceira havia pedido que aumentaçe as estocadas.

- Aaaah. - gemeu ela de prazer.

Os movimentos ficavam cada vez mais fortes e rápidos, ambos estavam suados e ofegantes. Até que chegaram ao clímax. Itachi saiu de dentro dela deitando ao seu lado.

- Aishiteru, Itachi-kun.

- Aishiterumo.

E essa foi a primeira de muitas noites que passaram juntos.

**The end.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Parabéns mais uma vez, Kammy!!Desculpa o atraso...

Agradecimentos a Carol, por ter escrito o final(já que nem eu nem a Bella conseguimos escrever x.x)


End file.
